


Uno strano allenamento

by ailinon80



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Volleyball, pallavolo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 13:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailinon80/pseuds/ailinon80
Summary: Durante uno dei ritiri a Cavalese, in vista delle olimpiadi di Rio 2016, l'allenatore Chicco Blengini proporrà ai giocatori della Nazionale di pallavolo un nuovo strano allenamento... Un gioco in cui mettere alla prova l'intesa tra palleggiatore e i suoi nuovi compagni.Che tipo di gioco sarà?





	1. Capitolo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oggi 31/03/2020 aggiungo un disegno che può ricordare la storia, fatto da me 😊  
[](https://ibb.co/dLtDSwV)  


(N.B.: Ambientazione: Durante un ritiro della Nazionale Italiana di volleyball a Cavalese ----  
Pairing: Simone Giannelli / Ivan Zaytsev)

capitolo 1

UNO STRANO ALLENAMENTO

  


**Capitolo 1**

  


Il nuovo allenamento ideato da Blengini, durante il ritiro dell'Italiateam a Cavalese, non aveva convinto del tutto i ragazzi della squadra ma, lui era l'allenatore e ci si fidava. Certo però era strana l'idea di entrare in palestra da soli, uno per volta, e bendati!

Il più giovane della squadra, Simone Giannelli, si lasciò coprire gli occhi dal secondo allenatore. 

«E ricordati di non parlare. Limitati a percepire la presenza fisica di chi c’è intorno a te, a sintonizzarti sui tuoi compagni e a entrare in armonia con loro. In questo modo, quando sarete in campo, il tuo corpo agirà in modo istintivo e riuscirai ad essere più veloce e più preciso allo stesso tempo nei palleggi.»

Simone annuì cercando di non farsi prendere dall'ansia per gli occhi bendati. Non aveva davvero idea di come fosse possibile fare un simile allenamento ma, dopo un profondo respiro fece il suo ingresso nel campo vuoto di pallavolo che era stato messo a loro disposizione durante il ritiro.

L'allenatore lo lasciò sotto rete con una pacca sulla spalla.

«Sarete solo in due. Il tuo compagno arriverà tra poco e tra dieci minuti partirà automaticamente il lancia-palle. Fai del tuo meglio»

Immerso nel buio, Simone udì la porta della palestra richiudersi dietro l'allenatore, poi il silenzio più totale. Era solo.

Asciugandosi velocemente i palmi delle mani nei pantaloncini della divisa, rimase in attesa del compagno da riconoscere.

Dopo pochi attimi udì la porta aprirsi di nuovo, e sentì arrivare sempre più vicine e chiare le stesse parole che erano state dette a lui dal coach.

Una doppia coppia di passi giunse fin sotto rete, poi un paio solo si allontanò e si sentì il rumore della porta che si richiudeva. Erano rimasti in due.

Il compagno di squadra era lì con lui ma, da così lontano, non sapeva dire chi fosse. Con le mani tese osò fare un passo verso dove credeva che fosse. Il primo tentativo di sfiorare il compagno andò a vuoto, col secondo arrivò a sfiorargli la spalla. 

Una grande mano afferrò il suo braccio. 

Il ventenne palleggiatore si bloccò, cercando di identificare a chi appartenesse quella mano salda che lo teneva fermo.

Una mano grande, forte, con le dita ruvide.

Facendogli scivolare la mano libera lungo il braccio muscoloso, ne raggiunse il palmo, dove sfiorò i calli dati dall'allenamento e lo scotch che proteggeva le dita.

Uno schiacciatore! Solo gli schiacciatori della squadra tenevano le dita protette in quel modo. Ma chi?

Con una mano stretta tra quelle del giocatore, fece un passo avanti, fino a sfiorare il corpo dell'altro col suo. Gli sfiorò la maglietta sul torace. Risalì alla spalla ampia e robusta, saggiandone le consistenza muscolare.

Se solo avessero potuto parlarsi...

Anche se era bello tenerlo così, per mano, senza alcun imbarazzo. Il compagno che stringeva emanava un'energia calda e autoritaria, ma allo stesso tempo protettiva: lo faceva sentire esposto e al sicuro allo stesso tempo, come raramente gli era capitato. Essere lì con lui, mano nella mano, gli scaldava il cuore come un'emozione delicata.

Era forse Osmany? Il primo schiacciatore della nazionale italiana era sempre stato un po' come un padrino per lui. Essendo il più anziano del team, lo proteggeva ed aiutava come un padre putativo.

Fece risalire la mano libera fino al collo, mentre entrambi giocavano a sfiorarsi le dita.

Lo sconosciuto sembrava aver notato che Simone non aveva alcuna protezione sulle mani. Un palleggiatore deve avere un tocco sensibile, per questo non metteva lo scotch alle dita.

L'altro risalì le sue braccia esili, sfiorandole con la punta delle dita; probabilmente aveva già capito chi fosse ma, di colpo, lo strattonò contro di sé in un abbraccio energico.

Quando quei muscoli solidi lo strinsero, Simone si lasciò sfuggire un gemito. Quanto era muscoloso!

Percepì l'altro giocatore irrigidirsi per un attimo, come l'avesse riconosciuto. Forse era Filippo Lanza? Il suo amico Pippo?

La mano che lo tratteneva danzò sulla sua schiena, accarezzandolo, mentre lo schiacciatore gli respirava sul collo, provocandogli un fremito lungo la schiena.

Il suo corpo reagì senza che lui potesse celarglielo, dato che il compagno non accennava a volerlo lasciare né a permettergli di allontanarsi. Anzi, sfregò pure il mento contro il suo collo: una barba puntuta gli grattò in maniera piacevole la pelle delicata.

Simone arrossì, cercando di pensare: solo tre dei suoi compagni di squadra portavano la barba così lunga: Osmany Juantorena, Filippo Lanza e Ivan Zaytsev.

Mentre l'altro sembrava intento a valutare il suo corpo più agile degli altri, toccandogli il torace e le braccia, Giannelli si decise e alzò le mani andando a sfiorargli il volto.

Zigomi decisi, barba lunga e ben definita. Nessuna traccia dell'aroma del profumo che usava il suo amico Pippo. E non sembrava neanche così premuroso come il suo primo schiacciatore Juantorena.

Questo era facile da verificare: bastava alzare le mani fino ai capelli e...

Quando gli accarezzò la nuca e i capelli, piegando il capo di lato, rimase impietrito: il compagno, indubbiamente Ivan Zaytsev, gli leccò il collo. 

Simone si lasciò scappare un respiro e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, sentendosi le gambe molli e il viso in fiamme.

Aprì la bocca per parlare ma si ricordò di colpo che l'allenatore glielo aveva vietato.

Quando la lingua di Ivan gli scorse su fino al lobo dell'orecchio, un gemito gli sfuggì di bocca. 

Fu come un urlo nel silenzio della palestra. 

Attirata dal rumore, la bocca dello schiacciatore trovò le sue labbra in un bacio impaziente.

Simone si sentì divorare le labbra prima di riuscire a rispondere a quel bacio.

D'istinto dimenticò l'allenamento, la palestra e che quello era il più famoso giocatore della nazionale italiana, concentrandosi solo sui loro respiri. Sul sapore di quella bocca. Sul buon profumo che emanava quella pelle calda contro la sua. Sulle fasce muscolari che sentiva guizzare mentre lo premeva contro il suo torace. 

L'eccitazione che sfregò contro la sua...

Che diavolo stava succedendo?! E se il coach li stava guardando? E i compagni?...

Ivan gemette di piacere nella sua bocca e Simone dimenticò ogni preoccupazione, sfregandosi contro di lui, baciandolo con trasporto.

Quando di staccarono per prendere fiato, lo sentì mormorare: «Ragazzino...» ansimò.

Fu un fiotto di sangue al cervello: quindi l'aveva riconosciuto! E lo stava baciando ancora!

Erano lì avvinghiati nella palestra quando udirono lo scatto della macchina lancia-palle. Il meccanismo si era accesa automaticamente, come aveva predisposto l'allenatore, e ora avrebbe iniziato a sparare palloni su di loro.

Simone si staccò dal compagno, restando solo con le mani nelle sue. Ivan gliele strinse, e l'alzatore avvertì la sua decisione. Gli voleva sicuramente dire che aveva sentito il rumore e che, come sempre, voleva combattere. Ci avrebbero provato, insieme.

Ricambiò la stretta e gli picchiò un dito, due volte, sul palmo della mano.

Il loro schema. Se fossero riusciti a prendere il pallone, ovviamente.

A malincuore si misero in ricezione mentre la macchina lanciava l'ultimo avviso sonoro prima di azionarsi. 

Il primo pallone scivolò accanto alle mani dello Zar, che ne udì lo spostamento d'aria sulla pelle.

«Merda» ringhiò.

Uno scatto e il secondo pallone volò di nuovo nella sua direzione.

Stavolta lo Zar, in qualche modo, riuscì a ricevere il pallone con gli avambracci e lanciò un improperio per far capire che l'aveva colpito male.

Simone corse al suo posto; le braccia protese in alto. L'udito in attesa di compensare gli occhi bendati. Spesso era tutta questione di riflessi automatici...

Ivan sentì il suono delle scarpe che scivolavano sul taraflex, mentre saltava, e con gli occhi della mente si preparò allo schema due che gli aveva dato. L'aveva ricevuta male, e se fosse riuscito ad alzarla, sarebbe stata una palla diretta, bassa. Bastava un salto non troppo alto.

Scattò in avanti, senza pensare, quando udì il tocco dell'alzatore.

Non aveva alcun dubbio sulle sue capacità.

La botta della sua mano che, in qualche modo, colpiva il pallone, risuonò forte nella palestra vuota, seguita poi dal tonfo del pallone oltre la rete nel campo avversario.

«Yeah!!» urlò lo Zar una volta a terra. 

Anche bendato Simone corse ad abbracciarlo, per festeggiare.

Si aggrapparono l'uno all'altro.

«Che gran colpo accidenti!» urlò lo Zar, anche se non l'aveva visto ne era sicuro, abbracciando forte il suo palleggiatore.

La pelle di Simone aveva un buon profumo, e gli fece ricordare che era per merito suo, solo suo, se era riuscito a schiacciare.

Anche se non poteva vederlo, gli sorrise con dolcezza. Diciannove anni ed era già capace di palleggiare in quel modo. 

Fin dall'arrivo in nazionale di quella giovanissima promessa, tutti si erano resi conto di quanto fosse bravo Simone. Bravo e bello. Così naturalmente portato all'eleganza del gesto dell'alzatore.

Persino suo padre sarebbe stato orgoglioso di Simone Giannelli!

La voce del secondo allenatore li richiamò dalla porta della palestra: «Ben fatto ragazzi. Zaytsev puoi toglierti la benda e uscire. Tocca a un altro»

Ivan Zaytsev, il figlio del grande Vjaceslav Zaytsev miglior palleggiatore russo, si tolse la benda e rimase a guardare Simone accanto a lui.

Il giovane Simone. Il grande Simone, con quelle sue labbra rosse socchiuse per lo sforzo. Quelle labbra che aveva baciato... La sua eccitazione premuta contro di lui... 

Come faceva spesso, agì prima di pensare. Accarezzandogli un braccio, gli sussurrò nell'orecchio: «Poi vieni da me»

Senza parole, Simone gli sorrise soltanto. Uno dei suoi limpidi sorrisi radiosi.

Ivan guardò quel sorriso che scaldava il cuore (e il resto del corpo), lo stampò nella mente per ricordarlo in attesa di poter rivedere il compagno non appena possibile. A quel punto salutò con gli occhi tutto il suo bellissimo ragazzino e lasciò la palestra.

***

Simone lasciò la stanza delle docce per ultimo. Il cervello che ancora elaborava tutto ciò che era successo quel pomeriggio.

L'allenatore li aveva torchiati per bene con quello strano gioco con i compagni di squadra; e aveva torchiato soprattutto lui, che pur essendo così giovane, doveva essere il regista della nazionale italiana. Blengini non era uno che si esponeva in lodi sperticate però, sembrava essere stato contento di lui.

Mentre si asciugava il torace e i capelli con una salvietta, si osservò nello specchio appeso al muro. Aveva ancora le labbra gonfie, e non sapeva se perché se le era morse durante i palleggi o per i baci che Ivan gli aveva dato in campo.

Si sfiorò la bocca con le dita, ripensando alle parole del suo Zar: “Poi vieni da me”

Si passò di nuovo l'asciugamano sulla testa, sfregando forte, poi cercò una maglietta da indossare. 

Improvvisamente aveva fretta.

***


	2. Capitolo 2

capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

  


Bussò alla porta della camera di Ivan Zaytsev e attese, tormentandosi le mani.

Non voleva pensare a quello che stava facendo. Staccò la testa e attese soltanto.

Ci vollero pochi secondi prima che l'uscio si aprisse rivelando il volto deciso dello Zar della pallavolo italiana. Il giocatore più famoso. Il ribelle figlio d'arte del campione del mondo russo.

Qualsiasi parola gli morì in gola mentre Simone rimase a fissare il suo torace nudo, perfetto e scolpito come una statua greca, seguendo con gli occhi il tatuaggio disegnato sul suo braccio sinistro. Vi erano disegnati dei fiori, peonie e loti, e degli eleganti uccelli con le ali spiegate.

Ivan Zaytsev era già il suo idolo durante le olimpiadi di Londra 2012, quando lui aveva solo sedici anni. Adesso come faceva a presentarsi da lui, così? Con quale coraggio pensava che...

Ivan inchiodò il suo sguardo di ghiaccio negli occhi del palleggiatore poi, prima che potesse scappare, lo afferrò per la maglietta e lo trascinò in camera, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

Non gli lasciò neppure il tempo di parlare che premette la bocca sulla sua, schiacciandolo tra il muro e il proprio corpo.

La lingua di Ivan gli invase la bocca e si trovò a duellare con la sua. 

Con le gambe molli e il sangue che andava a concentrarsi in punti del suo corpo che solitamente non mostrava a nessuno, Simone cinse le forti spalle di Zaytsev per riuscire a rimanere in piedi.

Continuarono a duellare con la lingua, fino a che Ivan non si scostò per riprendere fiato. Ma non era tipo da sprecare tempo. Scendendo sulla sua spalla con una serie di baci caldi, gli sfilò la t-shirt con un gesto veloce.

Giannelli si sentì accarezzare il corpo dagli occhi azzurro ghiaccio del giocatore. 

Malgrado la stanza fosse illuminata solo dalla luce serale dei lampioni del parco dell'hotel che filtrava dalla finestra, Simone vide gli occhi di Ivan brillare nella penombra, mentre era in balìa delle sue mani e della sua bocca. Non l'aveva mai visto con quello sguardo. 

I polpastrelli ruvidi dello schiacciatore gli disegnarono tutti i muscoli del torace fino al ventre, e al bordo della tuta.

Il ventenne si inarcò quando Ivan infilò le mani sotto l'indumento, andando a premere sul tessuto teso dei boxer che indossava.

Un gemito basso come una fusa gli uscì dalla gola, mentre si protendeva verso l'altro.

Sentì Ivan sorride più che vederlo, tanto era obnubilato da quelle emozioni nuove.

«Ragazzino...» gli mormorò lo Zar, leccandogli il collo e la clavicola. La grande mano che gli afferrava il sesso.

«Dio... Ivan!» imploro Giannelli, afferrandogli la nuca e cercando le sue labbra.

Il ventiseienne lo baciò con trasporto, poi sfregò il naso contro il suo, chiedendo: «Dio cosa, Simone?» la voce arrochita dal desiderio.

L'alzatore tremò nell'ammettere: «Prendimi... Ti prego, prendimi»

Il più adulto dei due sorrise, afferrandolo per i fianchi spigolosi da ragazzo: «Sta tranquillo, non mi scapperai ragazzino»

Con un gesto rude abbassò sia la tuta che i boxer, lasciandolo nudo di fronte a sé.

Per un attimo lo ammirò in quella silenziosa intimità: il sesso eccitato e i grandi occhi castani resi languidi dalla passione. Era bellissimo. La cosa più perfetta che avesse mai visto; con quelle membra agili, esili ma al contempo scattanti. Con la mente poteva rivederlo volare sotto rete, come non subisse la forza di gravità. Eppure era lì, solido e forte. Carne e sangue sotto le sue dita. Dove lo baciava, sulla pelle candida, lasciava scie che lo dichiaravano suo.

Abbassando la testa gli leccò i capezzoli rosa, ricevendo un gemito basso come ricompensa.

Dio quel suono gli dava alla testa. Gli scaldava il ventre.

Sentendo anche i suoi boxer tirare, si sfilò l'intimo, scalciandolo via con i piedi. Poi, nudo, s'inginocchiò davanti a lui per poterne prendere in bocca il membro e leccarlo.

Il suo ragazzino parve capire cosa voleva fare e tentò di ribellarsi, troppo imbarazzato, ma Ivan gli afferrò saldamente i polsi e gli bloccò le braccia ai fianchi.

Non poteva competere con la sua forza, anche se provò a ribellarsi. Tuttavia, quando la punta della lingua gli percorse il pene, i fianchi di Simone scattarono in avanti.

Ivan ne fu compiaciuto. Studiando le reazioni che gli scorrevano sul viso, l'amante allungò la lingua e gliela fece scorrere lungo tutto il sesso turgido.

Un gemito sfuggì dalle labbra splendide del suo alzatore. Lo vide mordersi il labbro inferiore e poi leccarselo mentre lui gli prendeva il membro in bocca.

Lo sentì pulsare sotto di sé, mentre gli liberava le mani per poterlo sfiorare sui fianchi e le sulle natiche.

Simone non tentò più di liberarsi ma anzi, gli accarezzò la cresta bionda, imponendogli di proseguire il lavoro.

Non se lo sarebbe fatto ripetere due volte.

Afferrandogli i glutei sodi tra le mani glieli massaggiò, succhiando e gustando il sapore del suo pene nella bocca. Lo disegnò con tutta la lingua, dalla punta fino alla pelle sempre più tesa dello scroto.

Simone si portò una mano alla bocca e la morse per non urlare di piacere. «Ivan! Ivan!...» implorò con voce rotta.

Non c'era bisogno di spiegare. Il compagno capiva la sua frenesia dal ritmo che i suoi fianchi stavano danzando.

Dio quei fianchi spigolosi, quanto erano belli!

Si alzò, lo afferrò per una mano e lo spinse sul letto matrimoniale che aveva creato prima, unendo i due singoli, nella speranza proprio di quel momento.

Da quando l'aveva baciato in campo, non se l'era più tolto dalla testa un attimo. Quel sesso premuto contro il suo... Il gusto dolce della sua pelle...

Lo spinse sotto di sé, premendolo sul letto, e gli porse la mano con due dita tese: «Succhia!» ordinò duro.

Simone non parve capire subito. Lo guardò frastornato da quelle emozioni.

Cazzo non aveva tempo per aspettare, pensò Ivan; anche il suo sesso reclamava attenzioni.

Stringendo i denti, gli insinuò le dita in quelle labbra turgide, più rosa di quelle di una ragazza, e lo ripeté rauco: «Succhia»

Giannelli parve scuotersi. Come in una partita intuì il suo gioco e fu lieto di giocare.

Un'occhiata di sfida lo illuminò quando fece passare lentamente la lingua attorno alle dita dello Zar, ricavando un basso ringhio di piacere, come controparte.

Ivan dovette aggrapparsi alle coperte con l'altra mano per non sbatterlo sul letto e non penetrarlo tutto, come desiderava in quel momento.

«Cazzo!» ringhiò di nuovo, quando il suo ragazzino prese a succhiargli spudoratamente le dita, come non avesse fatto altro nella vita.

Un fiotto di calore risalì dal basso ventre, fino al cervello dello Zar, ricoprendolo di un velo di sudore.

«Simone!» ruggì, strappandogli le dita dalla bocca, mentre il più giovane si divertiva a farlo soffrire.

Lo afferrò per le lunghe gambe da cerbiatto, premendogli la schiena contro i cuscini del letto, e lo costrinse ad aprirsi per lui.

Un attimo dopo, con le dita umide della sua saliva, gli stava scivolando tra le natiche.

Simone ansimò e si tese, arrossendo per quell'invasione nel suo corpo.

Ivan si fermò per un attimo e i due guardarono negli occhi, prima di continuare. 

Ivan si chinò a baciarlo a lungo, prima di muoversi di nuovo in lui. Intontito dal piacere di quel bacio, il palleggiatore stavolta si rilassò.

Ivan mosse le dita un poco dentro di lui, ma la voglia di possederlo era l'unica cosa che gli martellava nel cervello, insieme al suono del suo battito cardiaco.

Non avrebbe resistito oltre.

Abbandonò le dita. Lo afferrò per le cosce muscolose e si spinse in lui, tenendolo premuto contro i cuscini col peso del suo corpo.

Simone gemette ad alta voce, contorcendosi sotto di lui. Il volto incrinato dalla sorpresa e da una fitta di dolore.

Zaytsev gli baciò il collo, accarezzandogli uno zigomo alto, da giovane uomo.

«Non mi lasciare, Simone. Resta con me»

Quelle parole dovettero sorprenderlo perché, lentamente, ignorando il resto, riportò gli occhi castani in quelli di Ivan.

Lo schiacciatore gli sorrise, tentando di non farsi vedere tremare per lo sforzo di non muoversi subito; non possederlo ad ogni costo.

Piano Giannelli parve leggere le sue emozioni. Allungò una mano e gli accarezzò la fronte e la gota sudata.

Il dolore lo stava abbandonando per la consapevolezza di essere lì, con un uomo che si sforzava ad ogni costo di non fargli male.

Si morse il labbro e assentì: era pronto. Avrebbe seguito il ritmo di quella partita.

Ivan lesse i suoi pensieri. Si sporse in avanti e lo baciò ancora; poi, con il viso quasi appoggiato alla sua fronte, si mosse.

Simone gli cinse la vita con le gambe e si aggrappò alle sue spalle muscolose.

Quando lo zar si mosse, socchiuse la bocca per respirare ma, l'amante la coprì con la sua, spingendosi più avanti.

Ci vollero un paio di spinte prima di rendersi conto che stavano respirando insieme. Gemendo insieme. Aggrappati in un solo corpo unito.

Sentiva il suo cuore battere sotto le costole, mentre lo teneva abbracciato a sé.

Ansimò, reclinando all'indietro il capo per il piacere quando Ivan gli prese il sesso tra le mani, masturbandolo.

«Come sempre... Sei perfetto» ansimò Ivan nella sua bocca, baciandolo ancora e ancora, aumentando il ritmo.

Se avesse potuto, Simone sarebbe arrossito per quel complimento ma, non era possibile. Il sudore gli faceva scivolare la presa dalle spalle del compagno e per sentirselo più addosso, si tirò più contro di lui, lasciandosi penetrare a fondo.

Fu come toccare il paradiso e volare. Fu come una scossa di energia. Simone non sapeva più dov'era; né sapeva più chi era. L'unica cosa che gli importava era il ritmo che stavano creando insieme. 

Madido di sudore, Ivan gli leccò e morse il collo, battendo sempre più forte contro di lui. Ancora e ancora.

Udì Simone gemere di piacere. O forse era lui. Non importava. Dio non importava altro che quello che stavano facendo.

Una, due, tre spinte più forti e poi s'inarcò come se stesse volando sotto rete.

Sospeso nel cielo, mentre godeva in fiotti caldi nel corpo del suo amante, il suo ragazzino.

Gli morse una spalla, mentre lo sentiva venire contro di lui.

«Cazzo...» si lasciò sfuggire, crollando sul letto con il suo amante con sé.

Simone aveva le labbra socchiuse, il respiro spezzato e il volto imporporato. Non l'aveva mai visto così bello e scarmigliato. Poteva quasi pensare che stesse piangendo tanto aveva la fronte, la pelle sudata. Erano esausti.

Se lo strinse addosso, come ultima azione prima di crollare nel sonno con lui.

***


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

  


Risvegliarsi, dopo un paio d’ore, fu terribilmente piacevole. Un abbraccio caldo gli cingeva la schiena mentre dormiva col capo posato sulla spalla dell’amante. Non si era mai sentito così in pace come quella sera. E felice. Anche se ora non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo tra loro.

Si poteva essere felici anche di una scelta folle? Fare sesso con un compagno di squadra… Con lo Zar!

Era stata solo una nottata incosciente la loro o… ? 

Serrò gli occhi: non voleva pensarci per ora. Voleva solo godersi l’abbraccio di Ivan. Il suo Zar. Il suo idolo.

Si sistemò meglio contro il suo torace, con un sospiro beato.

«Smetti di pensare, Ragazzino. Ti sento fino a qui» mormorò Zaytsev picchiettandogli un dito sulla testa, come faceva durante le partit. «Pensi sempre troppo».

Simone alzò la testa e sfregò il naso contro il suo mento; sorrise al tocco ruvido della sua barba bionda.

«E tu troppo poco, signore di tutte le Russie» scherzò.

Ivan sbuffò e lo strattonò su di sé. «Ragazzino, non m'istigare»

Giannelli nascose il viso nell’incavo del suo collo, mormorando: «Vuoi che me ne vada?»

Lo disse piano, augurandosi che la loro nottata movimentata non fosse stata solo “una botta e via” per l’altro. Sarebbe stata dura sopportarlo ma…

Ivan lo distolse subito da quei pensieri cupi: afferrandolo per le natiche, se lo premette addosso.

«Non ci pensare neanche che ti lasci andare così, come se niente fosse. Io sono terribilmente possessivo, Ragazzino»

Sorpreso, Simone alzò la testa e lo fissò negli occhi: «Che vuoi dire?».

Lo Zar gli baciò quelle labbra succulente e rise: «Ho intenzione di fare una ricca cena per poi tornare qui e riprendere il nostro affiatamento orizzontale».

Simone ridacchiò, inarcando le sopracciglia: «Davvero?»

«Davvero» lo baciò Zaytsev.

Simone sorrise, sfregando i piedi contro le gambe del compagno, restando steso sul suo torace a godersi quella pace. Gli stava accarezzando il tatuaggio sul petto quando qualcuno bussò alla porta della loro camera.

«Ivan!» lo richiamò Buti dall'altro lato della porta.

Lo schiacciatore sbuffò. «Vado io, tu resta qui» ordinò. «Arrivo» disse, alzandosi a malincuore e infilandosi rapidamente un paio di boxer.

Per loro fortuna la stanza aveva un breve corridoio d'anticamera prima di aprirsi sul vano dove c'erano i letti.

«Che c'è Simone?» chiese all'amico Buti, appena promosso capitano.

Il centrale lo scrutò con aria interrogativa: «E' successo qualcosa? Né tu né Giannelli siete scesi per cena... E qui con te per caso?»

Ivan assentì: «Si, scusate ma dopo l'allenamento di oggi è venuto da me ed è crollato addormentato come un pulcino»

Dall'interno della camera, sentendo quella scusa, l'alzatore mise il broncio. Lui non era piccolo e non era un pulcino.

Simone Buti non sembrò del tutto bersi quella scusa ma finì per annuire. «Il mister mi aveva detto qualcosa di simile e ha aggiunto che avete la serata libera se volete uscire per cena. Dice che è un premio per l'allenamento di oggi...».

Zaytsev aprì la bocca, sorpreso: aveva il sospetto che Blengini avesse capito anche troppo di lui e Giannelli...

«È vero che siete gli unici a esserci riusciti?!» si entusiasmò Buti, e diede l'occasione a Ivan di cambiare argomento.

«Ovvio! La classe non è acqua. E ora è meglio che svegli il Ragazzino se vuole cenare fuori prima che il coach cambi idea. Ciao!» lo salutò, sbattendogli la porta in faccia. 

Sulle proteste del centrale, lo Zar rise e tornò a sdraiarsi addosso al suo Simone. «Hai sentito tutto?»

L'alzatore gli cinse il collo con un sorriso, annuendo.

«Bene. Quindi usciamo a cena o ci buttiamo in una seconda sessione?» chiese, iniziando a mordicchiargli il collo.

Il suo piccolo Ragazzino alto due metri gli sorrise: «Per quanto l’idea di ributtarci a letto sia allettante, vorrei prima mangiare qualcosa, sono sfinito».

«Mi trovi d'accordo. Allora forza! Fuori dal letto prima che Blengini cambi idea»

***


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

  


Ivan e Simone concordarono sul fatto che davanti a una pizza tutti erano felici. Anche se Ivan l'aveva ordinata con ogni genere di aggiunta, mentre Simone solo con le verdure.

«Guarda che se non mangi non cresci» lo prese in giro lo schiacciatore, fissando il suo viso da giovane uomo.

Simone aveva un sorriso disarmante, genuino ed entusiasta come quello di un bambino.

«Ma direi che sono cresciuto abbastanza» ribattè il palleggiatore: «Mamuchka»

Quel nomignolo russo pungolò sul vivo lo Zar. «Ma se ti perdi dentro quegli abiti! Devi venire a fare compere con me qualche volta».

I due si studiarono. Ivan effettivamente sembrava indossare un abito semplice, giacca e pantaloni su misura, che lo faceva apparire ancora più figo del solito; sotto aveva una camicia bianca attillata. Zaytsev ne aveva lasciato aperto il primo bottone sul collo, come se lo legasse troppo, e ora Simone si trovava ad ammirare troppo spesso quella piccola parte di pelle che mostrava. L'attacco del suo collo alla clavicola. Trovava quel piccolo lembo di pelle, dannatamente sexy.

L'alzatore invece si era infilato una t-shirt e una felpa col cappuccio, e sembrava sepolto in quegli abiti caldi.

Ivan sapeva che sotto tutta quella stoffa c'era un corpo agile e flessuoso. Un corpo terribilmente eccitante... E d'improvviso fu lieto che non lo mettesse troppo in mostra, e che fosse solo suo.

Allungò una mano attraverso il tavolo e gli prese le dita tra le sue, sorprendendolo.

Simone sgranò i suoi grandi occhi castani, ma fu una sorpresa piacevole, che lo fece delicatamente arrossire. Poi gli sorrise. Uno dei suoi sorrisi radiosi.

Ivan sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene: «Sbrighiamoci a finire, Ragazzino, credo di voler tornare a letto»

L'altro non disse nulla, si limitò a stringere con energia la mano del suo Zar, ricambiando quella presa forte. 

Quel semplice gesto fu una risposta.

***

Partito con l'idea di infilarsi di nuovo a letto il prima possibile, non sapeva proprio come Simone l'avesse convinto a fermarsi a prendere una cioccolata calda, per poi sedersi a gustarla su una panchina al gelo, nel paesino di Cavalese dove la nazionale era in ritiro. L'unica cosa che poteva giustificare di sottoporsi a quel freddo era lo stare seduti vicini, guardando gli zigomi di Simone imporporarsi di piacere mentre mugolava al sapore di cacao che gli si scioglieva in bocca.

«Dammene un altro po'» chiese Ivan, ma invece di rubare il bicchiere monouso del compagno, si piegò a chiudergli le labbra con le sue. La lingua danzò contro quella del ragazzo, a cui sfuggì un: «Ivan...» mugugnato: «E se ci vedesse qualcuno?»

«Ti vergogni?»

Giannelli insaccò la testa nella felpa, scosse la testa, e gli sorrise accarezzandogli il dorso della mano.

«No... Se a te va bene così»

Lo Zar gli sfiorò uno zigomo e riprese a parlare: «Dammi ancora un po' di cioccolata, baby, e poi rientriamo prima che il coach ci venga a prendere col guinzaglio» 

«E tu ne sai qualcosa» lo punzecchiò di nuovo il palleggiatore. Zaytsev aveva avuto brutte esperienze con i ritiri nazionali.

Ivan gli rubò il bicchiere e si alzò in piedi: «Ragazzino impudente!» e si finì tutta la cioccolata.

«Noo!!» protestò Simone, aggrappandosi al suo braccio muscoloso. Nel farlo notò quanto fosse freddo e senza rendersene conto si ritrovò a dire: «Ivan sei ghiacciato!» 

Lo schiacciatore gli cinse la vita, tirandolo contro il suo corpo solido. «E di chi è stata l'idea di stare al freddo? Ora dovrai passare la notte a scaldarmi, a partire da ora!» disse guardandolo. Le labbra tirare in un sorriso sornione.

Simone voleva fargli notare che era vestito con abiti troppo leggeri per un paesino di alta montagna, solo per fare il figo, ma gli andava più che bene camminare stando abbracciato allo Zar. Non disse niente e si limitò a sorridere durante tutto il viaggio di ritorno all'hotel. 

*******

Rientrarono all'hotel mano nella mano, giocherellando con le dita dell'altro.

Entrando nella hall dell'albergo Simone cercò di lasciargli la mano, ma Ivan lo trattenne. «Lo sai vero che sicuramente il coach oggi ha visto tutto? E immagino che questa cena sia stata una sua idea».

Giannelli annuì, sovrappensiero: «Probabilmente ci ha lasciato questa sera per chiarirci».

Il giocatore biondo ridacchiò: «E io che pensavo fosse per farci fare sesso sfrenato».

«Ivan!» protestò Simone, sorridendo al contempo.

L'altro si finse scandalizzato: «Sei un piccolo diavoletto. Molto più di quel che si pensa, Simone Giannelli».

Il palleggiatore sorrise malizioso e premette il tasto della chiamata dell'ascensore che li avrebbe portati alle camere; poi tolse il cellulare di tasca e guardò l'ora: le 23.30.

«Dici che i ragazzi sono già a letto?»

Ivan entrò nell'ascensore e si appoggiò alla parete con fare indolente: «Immagino di sì se non vogliono sentirsi un cazziatone da Chicco». Poi notando che il più giovane stava smanettando col suo smartphone, si sporse verso di lui: «Chi ti scrive?»

«Pippo. Mi chiede se va tutto bene con te o se mi hai già divorato in un boccone» lesse Simone a voce alta con una punta di disapprovazione.

Filippo Lanza era il suo migliore amico, e da anni facevano pallavolo insieme, capendosi al volo, ma a volte lo trattava ancora come un bambino.

Ivan gli cinse la vita da dietro e gli mordicchiò un orecchio: «Digli che ti ho mangiato tutto» sussurrò roco: «O che lo farò tra poco».

Ricordando cosa gli aveva fatto in camera, Simone arrossì e si appoggiò contro il suo torace, scrivendo una risposta veloce all'amico. «Va tutto bene. Ivan non è così terribile come dicono. Stanotte mi fermo da lui» concluse, cercando di farlo sembrare la cosa più normale del mondo... Solo che l'amico non ci cascò.

La faccina sconvolta con cui gli rispose lo fece sorridere.

Ivan che stava leggendo la conversazione da sopra la sua spalla, vide Filippo scrivere: «Stai attento Simo. Buona notte» seguito da una faccina maliziosa.

Sentendolo sbuffare, Giannelli si voltò mentre la porta dell'ascensore si apriva. «Che c'è?».

«Tu e Lanza?» buttò lì, inarcando un sopracciglio con finta aria di noncuranza.

Simone lo riprese per mano mentre si dirigevano verso la camera dell'opposto1 della nazionale. «Siamo solo amici. Lo siamo da una vita».

Si fermarono davanti alla porta di Zaytsev. Il ventiseienne cercò la tessera magnetica nelle tasche della giacca, non commentando.

Giannelli scrutò il suo volto con un misto di piacere e sorpresa. Allora anche il terribile Zar era insicuro su qualcosa!

Mentre Ivan si piegava per aprire la stanza, il palleggiatore disse: «Ivan... Posso averti?».

La tessera magnetica cadde dalle mani dello schiacciatore. «Cosa?!»

«Intendo che se questa è solo una storia di sesso» una lieve inflessione fece capolino nella sua voce: «Io vorrei averti».

L'emozione trapelò dal suo viso e nel tono della sua voce, ma il giovane tentò di nasconderlo il meglio possibile, special modo quando Ivan lo fissò dritto negli occhi. Si scrutarono per un lungo momento.

«L'hai già fatto altre volte, Ragazzino?»

Simone scosse la testa: «No, ma ho visto come hai fatto tu con me» 

E lo disarmò con uno di quei suoi sorrisi ingenui e incantevoli.

Come fare a dirgli di no?

Allungò una mano e gli prese la nuca tirandoselo vicino. Naso contro naso.

«Sei sempre troppo intraprendente Ragazzino. Hanno ragione su di te: ti piace bruciare le tappe. Ma ci possiamo provare, insieme» bisbigliò, baciandolo mentre lo trascinava in camera con lui.

***

Stesi nel letto rimasto disfatto dal pomeriggio, uniti nello stesso corpo, danzavano al ritmo che dettava Simone. 

Ivan, aggrappato a lui, lo scrutava attraverso le ciglia dorate. Osservava la sua lingua guizzare su quelle labbra rosse come quando si sforzava di alzare al meglio durante le partite. Dio, non si rendeva neppure conto di quanto fosse eccitante.

Gli prese la nuca con una mano e lo baciò con passione, succhiandogli il labbro inferiore e la lingua.

«Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, Ragazzino!» istigò, serrandogli i fianchi con le cosce.

Anche nella penombra vide gli occhi castani dell'alzatore brillare per la sfida. Lo aveva visto nelle partite di prova, Giannelli non lasciava mai cadere una sfida. Gli piaceva combattere e mettersi alla prova. Era una cosa che apprezzava di lui.

E infatti gli afferrò meglio le gambe, lo schiacciò contro il letto con tutto il corpo, e lo penetrò a fondo, gettandosi in avanti.

Zaytsev gemette, inchiodato dal suo sesso. Si contorse sotto di lui fino quando il palleggiatore gli afferrò il membro tra le mani, accarezzandolo, e si spinse in avanti con le anche, come lui stesso gli aveva insegnato. Il piacere che si generava dal movimento di Simone e si irradiava al suo corpo ad ogni spinta. Era come se il ragazzo lo completasse. Come se quel corpo fosse stato creato per attivare il suo.

Come quando alzava all'indietro i palloni per lui, solo per lui, sicuro che fosse lì pronto a batterli dall'altra parte del campo. E le sue mani... Quelle mani grandi che aveva, come lo toccavano, lo accarezzavano, lo stringevano proprio come aveva bisogno di essere toccato, accarezzato, stretto. Giocando con lui, portandolo all'orgasmo.

Simone si stava ancora muovendo dentro di lui, quando il corpo dello Zar pianse lacrime bianche come perle preziose.

Il suo giovane amante venne poco dopo in lui, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti per non urlare.

Per un secondo rimase teso come in volo, i muscoli contratti per bere di quel piacere fino all'ultima goccia; poi cadde sull'amante, tremando come una foglia.

Il volto infiammato e il respiro affannoso.

Da oltre il velo dell'orgasmo, Ivan lo sbirciò.

Era la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. Perfetto. Anche quando dettava lui le regole del gioco. Anche con i capelli castani incollati alla fronte. Il sudore che gli ricopriva la pelle. Le labbra rosse come petali di rosa. 

Dal letto disfatto raccolse una coperta e lo avvolse, stringendoselo addosso. “Dormi ora, amore mio” pensò prima di addormentarsi, sfinito.

***

Simone Giannelli dormiva con le gambe intrecciate alle sue, come quando gli era crollato addosso, sfinito; la testa posata nell'incavo del suo collo. Ivan lo poteva scrutare con calma, con un sorriso beato sulle labbra. La luce dell'alba illuminava la stanza dell'albergo di un alone dorato.

Si sentiva rilassato e in pace col mondo nel tenere il suo Ragazzino addosso, contro il suo cuore. Non credeva di potersi svegliare così rilassato, con sé stesso e col mondo, dopo avergli concesso quella notte di sesso dove non era lui a governare ma il suo _piccolo _regista. Erano anni che non si concedeva a un ruolo passivo, eppure avvertiva il corpo disteso ed appagato.

Lo baciò sulla fronte, notando le palpebre tremare. «Buongiorno Perfezione» lo salutò.

Simone mugugnò beatamente, stiracchiandosi la schiena e le gambe. I muscoli che flettevano al suo comando. 

Gli sorrise ancora assonnato, i capelli scarmigliati, senza muoversi dal suo abbraccio: «Buongiorno mio Zar». Sorrise al pensiero che ora poteva dirlo davvero suo.

Gli sfiorò l'incavo del collo con una fila di baci delicati, fin sotto la barba.

Ivan sorrise ancora di più. Lo strinse forte e dondolò con lui in un abbraccio beato.

«La prossima volta dobbiamo prendere del lubrificante» se ne uscì, facendo ridacchiare Simone, e al contempo arrossire di speranza.

La prossima volta. Gli piacevano quelle parole: la prossima volta implicava un futuro.

Posò il capo sul suo torace, disegnando i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi con la punta delle dita. Ricordava che in un'intervista aveva detto che sulla sua pelle era rappresentata tutta la sua vita. Chissà se prima o poi ci sarebbe finito anche lui?

«Voglio venire con te a sceglierlo».

Ivan gli posò le grandi mani aperte sulla schiena nuda, con fare possessivo. «Andremo insieme» decretò sicuro.

Poi rimasero a lungo stretti l'uno all'altro, fino a quando a Simone non brontolò lo stomaco.

Il ragazzo rise: «Ho una fame! Non possiamo farci portare la colazione in camera?»

Zaytsev lo baciò sulla fronte: «Magari! Ma è il caso di alzarci per mangiare. E dobbiamo ancora farci la doccia» poi, prima che il bruno potesse protestare, scivolò fuori dal suo abbraccio: «Vado io per primo» rise: «Ne ho proprio bisogno dopo che mi hai strapazzato»

Dal letto il pallavolista più giovane osservò l'amante che si muoveva nudo per la stanza, senza pudore. Ivan era davvero un'esibizionista! Sapeva di avere un corpo da urlo, muscoloso e statuario, e si lasciava volentieri ammirare ad ogni occasione.

Sospirò beato, stiracchiandosi le lunghe braccia e la schiena, felice.

«Vuoi venire nella doccia con me?» lo invitò lo Zar dal bagno, con voce suadente.

Simone per un attimo ne fu davvero tentato ma tornò subito alla sua solita posatezza: «Meglio di no, altrimenti arriveremo in ritardo!»

Udì la risata di Ivan dal bagno, e si rese conto che gli piaceva tanto sentirlo ridere in maniera così spensierata. Aveva una risata onesta e piena.

Lo faceva sentire felice. Tanto felice.

***

  


1Lo **schiacciatore-opposto**, o semplicemente **opposto**, è uno dei ruoli della pallavolo. È il terminale offensivo principale di una squadra attaccando sia in situazione di prima linea, sia in seconda linea (quando il palleggiatore si trova in prima linea). L'opposto deve essere dotato fisicamente, possedere una buona forza nel colpo d'attacco e avere un'elevata resistenza in quanto è chiamato in causa molto più degli altri giocatori. Deve avere anche una buona elevazione. Il ruolo ha questo nome per antonomasia, perché è coperto dal giocatore situato in posizione diametralmente opposta a quella del palleggiatore, ossia spostato di 3 posizioni (infatti ogni giocatore ha un suo "opposto"). Per distinguerlo ulteriormente, viene anche detto _fuorimano_ o _contromano_. 

  



	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

  


Il ritorno tra i compagni fu accolto con alcune battutine, ma soprattutto con commenti ammirati sulla loro riuscita nello strano allenamento di Blengini.

Il coach squadrò a lungo entrambi i suoi giocatori, ma non fece loro alcuna critica. L'unica cosa che contava era l'allenamento per le Olimpiadi di Rio, e per quel motivo spedì di nuovo tutti ad allenarsi, senza dare tempo per chiacchiere inutili. Nessuno di loro si lamentava del lavoro duro. Le Olimpiadi erano il sogno più grande per un pallavolista.

Solo nel tardo pomeriggio Simone riuscì a tornare in camera sua per cambiarsi per la cena.

Trovò il suo amico Pippo già vestito e seduto su uno dei due letti singoli della loro camera. Stava trafficando col suo cellulare, ma quando lo vide entrare nella stanza, espresse a parole quello che pensava: «Davvero Simo, con Ivan? Sei sicuro?»

Il giovane alzatore si aspettava che il suo amico e compagno di squadra al Trento volley, lo leggesse come un libro aperto, tuttavia per un attimo tentennò su come rispondere.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si grattò un braccio, nervoso. «È stato gentile. E poi è stato tutto così... Naturale» ripensando ai momenti vissuti con Ivan il giorno precedente non poté fare a meno di sorridere e di sentirsi percorso da un brivido lungo tutto il corpo. Era felice di avere quei ricordi.

Filippo Lanza sgranò gli occhi: «Ma... Era la tua prima volta con un... ?»

Il rossore del diciannovenne raggiunse livelli imbarazzanti e lo schiacciatore capì di averci azzeccato.

«È stato bello» ripeté, emozionato.

«Ma Ivan lo sapeva?» insisté Pippo.

Simone rimase in silenzio e lentamente, andò a sedersi sul suo letto vuoto.

Una nuova consapevolezza colpì Pippo. Fissò l'amico in volto: «Sei innamorato di lui?»

«No. No, sono state solo un paio di notti di sesso. E non è detto che... Succederanno ancora. È stato solo un bel momento. Si, ecco, una botta e via...» la voce gli si affievolì fino a sparire nei ricordi.

Come poteva confessare al suo migliore amico che idolatrava Ivan Zaytsev fin da quando era un adolescente? Che aveva un suo poster appeso in camera, insieme a quello di Roger Federer? Ma 

che era sul sorriso scanzonato e malizioso del famoso figlio d'arte russo che aveva fatto molti sogni... Troppi sogni.

Come quello di vincere le olimpiadi con lui al suo fianco. Come quello di baciarlo... E toccarlo... Fare scorrere le mani sui suoi tatuaggi... Come poteva raccontargli di quelle notti a fantasticare sullo schiacciatore russo e rendersi conto che forse non era il corpo della sua fidanzata del liceo quello che davvero desiderava... Aveva finto che lo fosse. Si era sforzato perché lo fosse. Fin quando aveva ammesso a sé stesso una verità diventata troppo ingombrante. Era sempre stato onesto con tutti; e essere fedele a sé stesso era stata la sua più grande partita. 

Né aveva parlato con la sua ragazza, e malgrado il dispiacere dei genitori, si erano lasciati come amici. 

Perché voleva credere in quel sogno più grande. E quando poi era stato chiamato da Chicco Blengini al ritiro della nazionale insieme a Zaytsev, era stato come la realizzazione di tutto.

Ivan e la nazionale alle Olimpiadi! I suoi sogni più intimi. Quelli per cui aveva lavorato e sudato in palestra, fino a farsi dolore ogni muscolo. Fino ad arrivare a casa distrutto, senza neppure la forza di uscire con gli amici...

Avrebbe incontrato Ivan!!

Ma certo non aveva potuto presentarsi davanti allo Zar come un adolescente emozionato.

Ricordava di come aveva visto per la prima volta Zaytsev, dal vivo, in piedi accanto al pullman che li avrebbe condotti a Cavalese, rilassato, col borsone gettato su una spalla.

Col cuore in gola che minacciava di saltare fuori e gridare “IVAN!”, era rimasto a lungo a fissargli la schiena granitica come una montagna, prima di osare avvicinarglisi. Da vicino era alti uguali.

Come nei video alla televisione, Ivan stava scherzando con il suo miglior amico in nazionale, Osmany Juantorena. 

E lui chi era per osare avvicinare i giocatori dell'Olimpo della pallavolo? Aveva solo diciannove anni da pochi giorni e... No, non era nessuno. Chi poteva conoscerlo?

«Ah! Guarda chi abbiamo qui! Il nostro nuovo palleggiatore: il predestinato1!» esclamò il capitano Buti, presentandolo a tutti i compagni.

Giannelli non aveva percepito derisione nella voce gentile di Simone Buti, per questo fece un sorriso rispettoso ai suoi nuovi compagni.

Mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, prese il coraggio a due mani e tese una mano a Ivan:  «Ciao! Sono Simone Giannelli».

Lo Zar lo squadrò con un'occhiata di un azzurro ghiaccio, che lo analizzò da capo a piedi; poi tese a sua volta la mano al giovane Simone: «Ciao ragazzino»

L'alzatore non seppe cosa rispondere, con la testa presa in mille pensieri. In quel momento aveva sperato soltanto che nessuno, e lo Zar in particolare, notasse la sua mano che tremava e il palmo sudato.

Fu il suo amico e compagno di squadra a Trento, Lanza, a salvarlo dalla sua stessa spudorata adorazione.

«Andiamo Simone sali sul bus, avrai tempo di farti conoscere da tutti in campo». Poi lanciò un monito ai compagni: «Guardate che Simone è piccolo d'età, ma non lo è in campo. Non fatevi bagnare il naso!» scherzò, facendo inarcare le sopracciglia ai giocatori, che si voltarono ad ammirare Giannelli con occhi nuovi.

Il caro Pippo. Simone gli era così grato di capirlo sempre al volo.

Anche in quel lungo silenzio perso nei ricordi, Pippo intuì i sentimenti dell'altro.

Si alzò dal letto ed andò ad abbracciarlo.

Simone rimase seduto sul letto e posò la testa contro il torace dell'amico, sputando quelle parole che gli bruciavano nel cuore: «Lo amo». Subito lo ripeté piano, incredulo persino con sé stesso: 

«Lo amo».

Filippo gli accarezzò i corti capelli bruni con un gesto lento e gentile: «Non piangere. È una bella cosa».

«Io non...» Simone si toccò le gote, sorpreso di trovarsi in lacrime, come un ragazzino ferito. Come dopo una partita troppo emozionante dove aveva trattenuto dentro di sé troppe sensazioni, fino ad esplodere.

Senza volere, singhiozzò e si coprì la bocca. Lo amava davvero? O era solo una cotta? Poteva essersi innamorato della dolcezza e della passione che aveva trovato in Ivan? Il vero Ivan, quello spensierato ed esibizionista. Quello che lo stritolava tra le braccia dopo ogni punto riuscito, e rideva. Rideva con lui, come un bambino soddisfatto della sua vita.

Poteva davvero essersi innamorato di lui anche se non aveva una speranza di poter ottenere qualcosa oltre che quelle poche notti? Sapeva che Ivan aveva una ragazza... Ma voleva stare con lui lo stesso?

Gli sfuggì un altro singhiozzo e si aggrappò all'amico, asciugandosi gli occhi. «Non è niente. Non è niente. Mi va bene anche così» disse a voce alta, cercando di convincersi. Si asciugò di nuovo gli occhi e guardò Filippo, sorridendo. «Sono comunque felice di quello che sarà».

***

  


1Predestinato, la Gazzetta dello sport aveva definito così il giovane emergente Simone Giannelli, già nel lontano 2015.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Capitolo 6**

  


I giocatori della nazionale quel giorno erano stati divisi in due squadre per allenarsi gli uni contro gli altri in una partita di prova. Era una delle tattiche per far affiatare i giocatori come team. Durante i set molti avevano notato le giocate raffinate del loro nuovo giovane alzatore.

Ivan lo ammirò mentre, più che saltare, sembrava volare sotto rete, come se potesse restare sospeso in aria. Il corpo teso e aggraziato come quello di un atleta di ginnastica ritmica. Il gesto tecnico perfetto nell'alzata all'indietro.

Ivan balzò su quel pallone perfetto e lo schiacciò dritto a terra, sul taraflex, con tutta la potenza del suo braccio.

Punto, set, partita. Lui era quello che nei termini della pallavolo, veniva definito _opposto _all'alzatore: lui scaricava nel campo avversario il pallone che Simone rialzava. 

Fatti l'uno per l'altro.

Ricadendo a terra, corse ad abbracciare Simone, serrandolo tra le braccia prima di tutti. E rise. Il suo Ragazzino era straordinario.

Tutti i compagni erano rimasti stupiti dalla loro subitanea intesa in campo.

Solo Osmany, Lanza e Blengini li esaminarono con uno sguardo corrucciato, ma il coach poi batté le mani e dichiarò finito l'allenamento per quel pomeriggio.

I giorni erano corsi via veloci e ormai mancava poco alla fine di quel ritiro per le Olimpiadi di Rio 2016.

Ivan entrò negli spogliatoi della palestra, entusiasta. Scherzava con tutti.

Si appoggiò anche al fianco di Giannelli, bisbigliandogli: «Vieni da me dopo?»

Il trillo di un cellulare proveniente da una sacca dello spogliatoio, attirò improvvisamente la sua attenzione. Riconoscendo la canzone della suoneria, Ivan storse la bocca: era il suo smartphone.

Si piegò a raccoglierlo dalla borsa e disse: «Ciao Ashling»

Simone non aveva ancora conosciuto dal vivo la fidanzata dello Zar, ma capì subito che era lei. La sua voce gentile usciva dal telefono.

Non poteva restare lì ad ascoltarlo parlare con lei come se lui non ci fosse, come se non esistesse e non facesse parte della sua vita.

Si piegò sul suo borsone, prese il doccia-shampoo e un asciugamano pulito, si tolse i pantaloncini e si diresse, nudo, verso le docce.

Fu un gesto decisamente plateale per il solitamente pudico Simone: che Ivan parlasse pure con lei ma che guardasse lui! Pensò piccato.

Qualche compagno di squadra rise facendo battute sull'esibizionismo dei giovani, ma quello che a lui importava fu la voce soffocata con cui Ivan continuò a parlare al suo dannato telefono.

Filippo Lanza fulminò Zaytsev con lo sguardo prima di seguire l'amico nelle docce.

L'opposto storse la bocca provando un moto di rabbia verso quel compagno della Itas Trentino che sembrava seguirlo ovunque. Amici o non amici, Filippo non gliela raccontava giusta. «Scusami cara, devo andare ora. Ci sentiamo dopo!» e prima che la ragazza potesse protestare, Ivan chiuse la comunicazione.

Si spogliò velocemente e raggiunse Simone nelle docce.

In una delle docce singole di quella parte del bagno, trovò Simone intento a farsi scorrere addosso, sulla schiena e sul collo, il getto di acqua calda, nel tentativo di lavare via la tensione e i pensieri cupi.

«Che succede Simo?» chiese, riempiendo l'ingresso della doccia col suo corpo nudo.

L'alzatore si voltò, sorpreso.

Zaytsev si lasciò ammirare senza timore. Sapeva di piacergli. Incrociando le braccia muscolose al petto, chiese: «Cos'era la scena di prima? E dove si è infilato quel tuo amico invadente?»

Il diciannovenne sbatté le ciglia, incredulo. Si tirò indietro i capelli dal viso, restando sotto l'acqua calda. «Sul serio, Ivan? Vuoi giocare a fare il geloso con Pippo quando ti ho già detto che siamo solo amici?»

«Chissà perché non mi fido di lui» sbottò l'italo-russo, infastidito dalla predica, ma l'amante non si azzittì: «E io allora cosa dovrei dire di te e della tua ragazza? Ashling?»

Colto in contropiede, l'opposto non rispose. 

«Non ti ho chiesto nulla finora Ivan, perché questa situazione andava bene anche a me, ma tra due giorni il ritiro finirà, e allora che ne sarà di noi?... Sempre se esiste un noi...» si sentì dire.

Simone non aveva mai amato tirarsi indietro e avere paura. Se doveva giocare, tanto valeva farlo con sfrontatezza, per questo gli aveva parlato chiaramente: voleva una risposta sincera.

Zaytsev non si mosse per un lungo attimo, ma quando lo fece fu per bloccare Simone tra la parete di piastrelle e il suo corpo nudo e imponente. 

Lo bloccò davanti a sé, ponendogli le mani ai lati della testa, posate sul muro bagnato. «Certo che c'è un noi, Ragazzino» ringhiò: «Io e te siamo qualcosa».

Nella mente di Giannelli risuonò la voce gentile della fidanzata di Ivan. «Forse lo siamo qui, ora, ma dopo Ivan? Fuori dal ritiro saremo ancora qualcosa? Davanti alla tua ragazza, agli amici, saremo ancora qualcosa?»

Non c'era rabbia nel tono della sua voce ancora da adolescente, ma solo rassegnazione, come se avesse già capito che c'erano troppe cose a dividerli: la distanza, l'età, i pregiudizi di tutti, il coraggio che ci voleva per lasciare una ragazza con cui si è stati per tanto tempo, per un coming out incerto.

Tutto lasciava pensare che fosse impossibile.

E infatti Ivan rimase in silenzio. Non aveva risposte certe da dargli, e non parlò.

Simone annuì lentamente. Il cuore in pezzi celato dietro il suo orgoglio. «Lo sospettavo... E allora rompiamo già qui Ivan. Io non ce la posso fare a trascinarmi oltre. E non voglio neppure. Non voglio essere l'amante invisibile. Non è la vita per me questa. Merito di meglio» disse, spingendolo via da sé.

Zaytsev non fece resistenza, osservando le gocce d'acqua rigargli il volto incrinato. «Simo...» bisbigliò, cercando di accarezzarlo per consolarlo. Lo straziava vederlo soffrire così, ma il palleggiatore lo scansò di nuovo.

«No, Ivan. No. Ci rivedremo per le Olimpiadi. E nel caso la tua scelta fosse cambiata, me lo dirai allora»

La forza di carattere di quel ragazzino così giovane, lo sorprese. Non gli imponeva nulla. Non pretendeva nulla. Gli lasciava la scelta. 

Pochi mesi. Pochi mesi per rovesciare la propria vita o per dimenticarsi di lui.

Con il cuore che gli batteva forte nel petto, rimase lì sotto la doccia, ammirandolo mentre se ne andava con il suo cuore in pezzi, ma sempre, pienamente, fiero di sé stesso e delle sue azioni.

Gli si strinse il petto per l'orgoglio di avere conquistato, anche solo per poco, il cuore di un ragazzo simile. 

Da una doccia vicina uscirono un paio di compagni di squadra, che lo fissarono con un'espressione sorpresa; ma fu Osmany Juantorena, da una doccia non molto lontana alla sua, a parlare per primo: «Ivan sei un cazzone!» sbottò a nome di tutti.

Incredulo per l'offesa da parte di uno dei suoi migliori amici, fece scorrere gli occhi su tutte le teste dei compagni che erano sbucate dallo spogliatoio.

Un atroce dubbio lo fece sudare freddo: ma allora tutti già sapevano di lui e Simone?!

***


	7. Capitolo 7

**Capitolo 7 - EPILOGO**

  


Aveva provato a dimenticare. Aveva provato a scordare il suo corpo, i suoi gemiti mentre faceva sesso con lui, ma persino quando era a letto con la sua ragazza gli tornavano alla memoria perfettamente nitidi.

Aveva glissato sulle domande insistenti di Osmany, come se non fosse nulla di importante.

Aveva trovato nei compagni di squadra degli incredibili amici, che non l'avevano preso in giro per i suoi dubbi ma, anzi, gli avevano dimostrato un supporto delicato. Non sapeva come ringraziarli, perché il pensiero di Simone gli si era insinuato sulla pelle come un tatuaggio... 

E gli sembrava incredibile che gli altri non vedessero il marchio che gli aveva lasciato sul cuore, anche se erano stati insieme pochi giorni. 

Pensava sempre a lui, anche se erano lontani, anche se non si erano più sentiti. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiamarlo. Per mesi l'aveva visto solo sui giornali o in televisione, ma non aveva mai smesso di pensarlo. Simone, come un tarlo insinuatosi nella sua mente.

Anche in quell'istante, mentre entrava nell'aeroporto di Roma con le valigie pronte per il viaggio in Brasile, lo sentiva ancora bruciargli addosso.

Trovò i suoi compagni nella grande sala d'aspetto che gli era stata indicata nella convocazione di Blengini per le Olimpiadi.

Erano arrivati già tutti. Molti ragazzi del team indossavano abiti casual ma Lui, colui che cercava, vestiva già la tuta con il simbolo della nazionale italiana. Conoscendolo bene sapeva che non lo faceva per essere riconosciuto, né per farsi notare, ma per l'orgoglio di esserci.

Era lì in piedi, davanti a lui. Gli arrivò vicino e si fermò a un passo dalla sua schiena. Era slanciato e forte, come un giovane albero.

Come sempre stava parlando con il solito Lanza. 

I loro compagni di squadra li fissarono interessati. Ormai tutti sapevano della loro situazione rimasta aperta.

«Simone» lo chiamò.

Il ragazzo si voltò, e il suo viso mutò d'espressione, sbiancando e arrossendo al contempo.

Ivan ricordava bene il suo viso e le sue grandi mani, ma trovarselo davanti era ancora meglio. Non gli lasciò il tempo di parlare. «Devo farti vedere una cosa» dichiarò.

Il diciannovenne aveva temuto e sperato tanto in quell'incontro, ma sicuramente non si aspettava di vedere Ivan sbottonarsi la camicia lì davanti a lui, in mezzo a tutto l'aeroporto di Fiumicino!

«Ivan! Che cosa fai?!» esclamò, pensando che fosse impazzito. Quando poi il ragazzo scostò i lembi di stoffa dal torace, rimase senza parole.

Al centro del suo sterno, all'altezza del cuore, c'era un nuovo tatuaggio.

Il palleggiatore gli si avvicinò, piegandosi in avanti per guardarlo meglio. Sulla sua splendida pelle candida vi era disegnato un nuovo uccellino in volo, con le ali disegnate verso l'alto.

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per cogliere tutti i dettagli finissimi del tatuaggio, come il fatto che l'uccellino sembrasse indossare una piccola fascia sugli occhietti.

Un lampo di comprensione e il cuore di Simone saltò in gola. Cercò lo sguardo di Ivan e vi trovò un sorriso gentile e adorante.

L'uccellino teneva le ali in alto, come un alzatore, e la benda sugli occhi, proprio come loro durante quello strano allenamento...

Aprì la bocca per parlare: «Io...?» ansimò, sfiorandogli l'inchiostro con la punta delle dita. Aveva capito giusto?

L'uccellino era proprio sul suo cuore. A tutti aveva sempre dichiarato che sul suo corpo avrebbe rappresentato le scelte della sua vita.

Racchiudendogli il viso tra le mani, lo Zar lo tirò contro di sé per baciarlo sulla bocca. Lo baciò con lenta dolcezza, lasciando che tutti li vedessero: il suo team, i passeggeri in attesa degli aerei e anche qualche fotografo incredulo della fortuna avuta.

Non aveva paura di farsi vedere da tutti, se Zaytsev gli era accanto.

Quel bacio durò un respiro lunghissimo. Un soffio caldo e dolce.

Simone sprofondò nell'abbraccio del compagno: «Davvero Ivan?...» chiese sulle sue labbra.

Lo schiacciatore biondo assentì, sfregando la guancia contro la sua: «Siamo noi due soli ora, Simone».

Ivan Zaytsev, il suo bellissimo, dolcissimo e pazzo idolo! L'aveva dipinto in maniera indelebile sul suo cuore. Era la dichiarazione d'amore più bella che avesse mai visto. E ora come poteva non amarlo di più?! 

Gettandogli le braccia al collo si strinse contro il suo corpo. «Ivan!» Gli si annebbiarono gli occhi per la gioia.

L'amante gli accarezzò tutta la schiena, con un sorriso da gatto soddisfatto.

«Ragazzino mio, io e te ci divertiremo un mondo da ora in poi. Specie a Rio!» dichiarò a voce alta.

Simone chiuse gli occhi, inspirando l'aroma del suo dopobarba. «Si!» ammise.

Osmany, con un'espressione sdolcinata nel vederli insieme, esclamò: «Era ora!» e applaudì imitato dagli altri compagni di squadra, che andarono poi a stringersi addosso ai due giocatori.

  


Sì. Alle Olimpiadi di Rio, con Ivan al suo fianco, tutti i suoi sogni si sarebbero realizzati. Ne era certo.


End file.
